Three Friends 1 Adventure
by Will Snow
Summary: Three friends set out on their journey with their pokémon, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle


**3 Friends 1 Adventure**

**PG-13**

**By Will Snow**

  
  
  
  


**Okay, let me just tell you a bit about this fanfic. For those of your who've red my previous fanfic "The Journey of Three" on [www.fanfiction.net][1] or my homepage [www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Station/5000][2] then you'll realize this story is kind of, no a lot like it. **

**There are three main characters, Neo, Sean and Matt. They all live in a small ocean town called 'Oceanville' on the south side of Cinnabar island.**

**Matt is 13, and has jet black hair and blue eyes, Sean is also 13 and has blonde hair and blue eyes, and Neo has dark brown hair and green eyes. **

  
  


**And the reason it's rated PG-13 is because these guys are normal kids and every single kid knows at least one swear word and we all use 'em and these guys are no acception. **

**And now, my fanfic......**

  
  
  
  


**3 Friends 1 Adventure **

**PG-13 (L,V)**

**By Will Snow**

**Part 1**

  
  
  
  


**Neo, Sean and Matt had been best friends for, well they couldn't remember how long.**

**They always did stuff together like go to movies and flirt with girls. **

  
  


**There was one other thing that they all shared in common, they all wanted to become pokémon trainers.**

**Ever since they learned what pokémon were, they've wanted to train and battle their own pokémon and today was the day that they would find out if they had what it takes. **

  
  


**Matt and Neo were sitting on the Cinnabar island beach both of them dressed in dark blue shorts and black sunglasses. **

  
  


**"It sure is hot today." Matt said.**

**"No duh, you know you're smart when." Neo replied sarcastically. **

  
  


**All of a sudden, they both heard someone yell out their names.**

**"Neo, Matt!" **

  
  


**They both looked up to see their best friend Sean racing towards them waving two brown folders. **

  
  


**"You guys! They came! They finally came!" He yelled.**

  
  


**Both Matt and Neo knew what Sean was talking about.**

**About a month and a half ago they sent out application's to the pokémon league for permission to being their training. **

  
  


******Sean stopped beside them and handed the folders to them. **

  
  


**Their names were printed in big bold letters on the front. **

  
  


**"Holy crap!" Neo said. "This is it, inside of this folder will tell us weather or not we'll become pokémon masters!" **

**"Trainers, trainers come first, then masters after you get all the badges." Sean said. **

**"Same difference." **

  
  


**"Did you see what's inside Sean?" **

**"No, I just picked them up at the post office and guessed that you guys would be here." **

  
  


**"I can't wait any more!" Matt yelled.**

  
  


**He grabbed the cover of the brown folder and ripped it off.**

**He pulled out a letter addressed in his name. **

  
  


**He read through it fast, reading past words like: pokémon, training, Cinnabar island, badges, trainers and stopped on the word accepted! **

  
  


**"Yes!" Matt yelled jumping into the air.**

**Neo and Sean read theirs to and all three of them jumped for joy. **

  
  


**Then, Sean read out the letter addressed to them. **

**It read:**

  
  


**Dear Sean, Neo and Matthew,**

  
  


**I am pleased to inform you that your application to the pokémon league was a success and you were all accepted. Now you can being your pokémon training by going to the reception at Professor Oak's assistants lab here on Cinnabar island at 7:00 tonight to get your first pokémon. **

  
  


**-Professor Oak's assistants, Cinnabar Island Lab **

  
  


**"Yes!" They all yelled as they ran off the beach...**

  
  


***********

  
  


**Neo, Sean and Matt walked down the road towards the Cinnabar Island Pokémon laboratory. **

**Matt glanced at his watch, 6:13 p.m. **

  
  


**"So Sean, Matt what pokémon are you gonna get?" Neo asked.**

  
  


**"I don't know," Matt said. "I really want them all, but I think I'll go for a Charmander." **

**"And I'm gonna get a Squirtle." Sean said.**

**"That leaves me Bulbasaur, and that's the perfect pokémon for me."**

  
  


**The Cinnabar Island Lab was on top of a hill surrounded by trees. **

  
  


**Once they reached there, they walked in and looked around.**

**They had all been here before, a few years back the school had a field trip come here, they even got to see a pokémon fight between a Pidgey and a Butterfree, it was exiting but nothing compared to what they knew they would see. **

  
  


**They walked in to see a large glass case lined with fifteen pokéballs. **

**On the top of one row it said, Row one, then row two and then Row Three.**

  
  


**"There are five of each." Sean said. **

**"And there are fifteen trainers coming tonight, so we might not get the pokémon that we wanted." Matt added. **

  
  


**"I'm still gonna get my Bulbasaur! I know it." Neo said.**

  
  


**About fort-five minutes later, all of the new trainers were here and a man stepped up onto the podium.**

  
  


**"First of all, I am sorry to inform you that Professor Oak is unable to make it tonight." He said. Everyone in the crowd moaned. **

  
  


**"Crap." The three friends said. "I really wanted to meet that guy."**

  
  


**"The order in witch we are handing out the pokémon, each trainer's name will be pulled out of this hat," He said pulling up a hat. "And then they will randomly select a pokéball from the display not knowing what pokémon is inside." **

  
  


**"So we have no idea of knowing what pokémon we get?" Matt asked.**

  
  


**"Sorry everybody, but we have to do this fairly, and I assure you all of the new trainers will get a pokémon." **

  
  


**The man dug his hand into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper,**

**"Gerald Robinson!" He yelled.**

**A tall kid raised his hand.**

**"Now Gerald, go get your pokémon!" **

**Gerald ran over to the display and picked up the third pokéball in the second row. **

  
  


**"Go pokéball!"**

**His new pokéball crashed to the floor and opened, there was a huge flash of red that soon formed into the shape of a Squirtle.**

**"Squirtle!" It said.**

  
  


**"Al right! I got a Squirtle!" Gerald yelled.**

  
  


**The next kid got a Bulbasaur and then the one after that randomly selected a Squirtle again and then there was a charmander.**

  
  


**"Sean Harding!" The guy yelled.**

  
  


**Sean raised his hand and ran to the display case. He picked up a shiny red pokéball from the case and wished for a squirtle.**

**"Go Sean!" Neo and Matt yelled.**

  
  


**"Go pokéball!" The pokéball hit the floor and opened, the same red flash filled the room and it took the shape of a large turtle. A Squirtle.**

**"Yes! I got my squirtle!" Sean yelled.**

  
  


**"All right Sean!" Matt said, cheering his best friend on. **

  
  


**Neo was called up after the next person and carefully chose a pokéball and wished for a good pokémon. **

  
  


**The pokéball crashed to the ground and out leaped a Bulbasaur!**

**"Yes!" Neo yelled, jumping up and down in the air, I got my Bulbasaur.**

**"Bulba!" His new pokémon said as if cheering himself on. **

  
  


**Once it was Matt's turn to go up, he looked at the pokéballs and took one in the second row, the bottom one. **

**"Please, let me get a charmander." He though. Neo, Sean and Matt had planned to all get different pokémon so they wouldn't become rivals, he just had tog et a Charmander.**

  
  


**"Go pokéball!" The pokéball crashed to the ground and opened. **

**The red flash hurled into the air and landed in front of Matt. It seemed like an eternity until the shape took the form of a two foot tall red lizard. A Charmander.**

  
  


**"Yes!" Matt yelled. **

  
  


**Matt looked at his new pokémon, it was really cute and it smiled at him. Matt rubbed his Charmander's head.**

**"Char!" It said, acting like a cat when it's being rubbed. **

**"We're gonna become a great team." He said.**

**The Charmander nodded. **

  
  


**Once all the new trainers had their pokémon, they accepted their small red computers that have information on all the pokémon, their pokédex's. **

  
  


**When the reception ended it was around 10:00, and the three friends fund their parents waiting outside for them.**

**They had it all planned out, they would meet each other right here tomorrow morning at ten, then they would leave. **

  
  


**When Matt got home he got into his pajamas and got into bed. **

**He put the red pokéball with a fire symbol on it, on his bed side table. Tomorrow, he and his two best friends would fulfil their dreams. **

  
  


***********

  
  


**Matt woke up the next morning to the light pouring into his room.**

  
  


**"Hey sleepy head." Someone said.**

**Matt looked up to see his little sister Zoe in the door.**

**Matt grunted and shoved his head back onto his pillow. **

  
  


**"Hey, mom says your supposed to get up." Zoe said.**

  
  


**Matt picked up a pillow and threw it at her. His shot went wide and Zoe laughed.**

  
  


**"Go away you little bug." Matt said. **

  
  


**"Okay, but don't blame me if you're late meeting Sean and Neo." She said.**

**Then Matt realized it. He checked his digital watch, 9:18 a.m.**

  
  


**"Shit! I'm late!" He yelled, jumping out of bed. Zoe giggled.**

**"Get out of here." He said. She ran down the stairs. **

  
  


**Matt grabbed his backpack and checked the condense, he had his wallet, extra clothes, a sleeping bag, matches, a flashlight and lots of other things. **

  
  


**He grabbed his pokéball and pokédex and put them in his backpack.**

**He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black Nike T-Shirt. He slipped on his sneakers, and ran down to the kitchen. **

  
  


**His mom and sister were at the table.**

**"Bye mom!" Matt said.**

  
  


**Before he could leave, she grabbed his shirt and stopped him.**

**"Mom I have to go." He said. **

**"Not without breakfast." She said.**

**"But mom I'm late."**

**She handed him an eggo.**

**"Fast food." She said.**

**"Thanks mom!" Matt said as he ran out the door.**

  
  


**"Hey there's Matt!" Sean yelled. **

**He and Neo had been waiting for nearly a half hour when He finally showed up.**

**"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." He said.**

**"No big deal, now let's go!" Neo yelled.**

**"When we come back here we'll be pokémon masters!" **

  
  


**To Be Continued....................**

**Coming up in Part 2:**

**Now that the three friends have their pokémon, will they fulfil their dreams? **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com



End file.
